


Only Sweeter

by PFDiva



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Post-Canon Fix-It, fucking fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Carol comes back to Maria after all.  Sure took her long enough.





	Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is all kinds of out of canon, I don't even fucking care. I wrote it immediately after watching Captain Marvel and am only just now getting around to posting it. Fucking fight me, my dudes.

After helping Fury’s Avengers with their shit, Carol went to Monica’s place. She’d been warned that 25 years had passed while she’d been away from Earth, but it wasn’t like Maria would have forgotten her. Probably? She hoped?

Maria’s place had changed, but it was still beautiful and huge with a workspace made for building airplanes. There was no noise coming from the workspace, so Carol went for the door of the house.

A stranger opened Maria’s door and Carol started to step back, mumbling apologies.  The woman’s eyes widened and she reached out, “Auntie Carol?!”

Carol stopped, shocked, but her mouth recognized who she was looking at before her brain did, “Monica?”

A smile blossomed across Monica’s face and she pulled Carol in for a warm, tight hug, her voice quiet and sincere as she said, “I knew you’d come back.”

Carol awkwardly hugged this woman who’d replaced her little girl, and Monica must have felt the tension her.  She quickly gave a sheepish laugh, letting go and stepping back, “Sorry, sorry, please.  Come in.”

Carol uneasily followed Monica in, glancing around to see what had changed. Not much, but enough to be uncomfortable.

They found Maria in the kitchen, squinting at something on the table. Without looking up, she asked, “Who was at the door, Monica?” Oh, Carol knew how to do this, and she shared a conspiratorial grin with Monica.

“Hey there, Rambeau.”

Maria went Very Still. She carefully set her tools down to look up. The years had been kind to her. She looked almost exactly the same as Carol remembered her. The lines in her face were a bit deeper, her hair was a little longer, a little greyer, but still the woman Carol had fallen in love with so long ago.

She rested her elbow on the table and crooked a finger at Carol, her voice sour and wry as she said, “Come over here so I can hit you.”

Carol laughed and danced back a step or two, “How stupid do I look?”

“You don’t want me to answer that,” Maria replied, huffing out a laugh of her own as she stood. Carol danced forward again and was once again drawn into a fierce hug, which she strongly returned.

“Told you I had a good feeling about today,” Monica smugly informed her mother, taking the vacated seat to poke at whatever her mother had been working on.

“You be quiet,” Maria replied, her voice muffled by Carol’s shoulder and prompting a wet laugh from the woman attached to the shoulder.

Eventually, Maria pulled back to look Carol in the eyes, searching her face the same as Carol searched hers. Then she cupped Carol’s face in her hands, pulling her in. Surprised, Carol resisted Maria’s attempt to kiss her.  They ended with their foreheads braced against one another, breathing the same air.

“Monica’s right there—“

Maria laughed, “Oh hon, the world’s changed while you were gone! We could get _married_ if we wanted to!”

Carol cut her eyes to Monica and found a fond understanding. No judgement. No disgust. Maria had been so afraid of ruining her job and Monica’s life with this. Carol had been afraid of losing Monica’s love in addition to the rest. She looked at Maria again.

“We could get married?”

Maria nodded against Carol’s forehead, and when she pressed in for a kiss the second time, Carol let her. It was better than she remembered.


End file.
